Test
General Plot Students woke up in their rooms in the mansion with all their possessions taken away, and no memory of how they arrived there. Students each have a rose gold bracelet, which can interact with digital kiosks around the building. The digital kiosks share a map of the current floor, and when a bracelet is scanned they can provide many functions, such as dispensing food in the kitchen, displaying a list of books in the library, or acting as a terminal to send instant messages to students who access other kiosks in the school. The students realise that they have all been gathered in this safehouse as part of the government's Preservation Project - each student has an Ultimate talent - at extraordinary skill which puts them at the top of their chosen field - with the exception of Echo, who doesn't appear to have one. Cyrus wonders if Echo may have an inate skill that Echo isn't yet aware of, whereas Lyle believes that Echo may have a talent that they can't remember. After some exploration, the students realise that the mansion appears to be heavily dedicated to providing all opportunities for Ultimate students to explore and nurture their talents, sometimes with extremely niche facilities such as a climbing wall for a hypothetical Ultimate Climber and a spa for an Ultimate Masseuse, despite them not being present in their particular group. The Preservation Project group would like to humbly welcome you all to your provided safehouse. As you might be aware, there have been earth shattering quakes tearing through the planet. As Ultimate students, we've provided you with the best amenities and environments to most efficiently cultivate your skills and talents in utter safety. You may utilize the facilities to the fullest extent during the requisite hours. However, do not think of this simply as a safehouse. This location is more than equipped for you to thoroughly indulge yourselves with exquisite experiences. Please, do not hesitate to think of this as a sort of vacation away from it all. Echo has a panic attack and lunges for the front main door, but is electrocuted by the door handle and is knocked out. We all had dinner together, with conversation lightly touching on everyone's mutual awareness of the Preservation Project. It was a project in which Ultimate students who signed up would be placed under protective custody to preserve their skills to benefit the future. I, of course, wasn't aware. Most all had similar stories of discovering their talents; individually growing up in an environment where all they knew was that particular skill, yet they still rose to super-excel beyond the world's wildest expectations. AFter Echo is electrocuted, Lyle wonders if the mansion is some kind of elborate escape room puzzle. They learn that by signing up for the Preservation Project is to sign yourselves to the exclusive game of life and death itself! The game lasts for only 7 days, and anyone trying to escape will be punished - like how Echo was electrocuted. They need to kill a fellow student without being caught, and if they do, they will receive the "Ultimate Prize". Charas Art Campopiano Full name Arturo. Ultimate Golfer. A casual guy who is quick to relax into his surroundings. He seldom every misses his mark, with a near perfect record. Despite his apparent extraordinary skill at golf, he actually marks down his string of hole-in-ones to being too lazy to make too many strokes, so he makes his first and last ones count. His skill came at the cost of a lot of practise, however, and he failed a lot to get to where he is, and "is stronger for it". Proud of his title. Ashley Westbridge "Horse Girl", has a horse called Hyperion. Childhood friend of Echo, but they did not know she was the Ultimate Jockey. Despite being surprised by this, Echo still views her as "the same old horse girl." As a young child before meeting Echo she knew that most people weren't interested in her hobby of spending time at the stables and race track, so she stopped bringing it up to people, and so never elaborated much on it with Echo. As a professional jockey, her win percentage is 44%, and her Top 3 percentage is 84%. For a real-world comparison, Russell A Baze, the most successful jockey in North American history, only has a win percentage of 24%. Previously had a cat named Apples. Raised in the countryside on a farm, so discovering her love for horses came as a second nature. As a child going to the racetrack with her father felt like just another errand until she was old enough to be allowed to ride the horses herself. After that, she felt a love for the exhilarating competition. Cyrus Suryc Cyrus is the Ultimate Charisma. He is a confident guy who is extremely approachable. Echo Pine Childhood friend of Ashley, but they did not know she was the Ultimate Jockey. Despite being surprised by this, Echo still views her as "the same old horse girl." Prior to waking up, was giving Ashley a lift home in their car, could not walk her to her house because they had a healing broken ankle. Has no talent with instruments, which he learns after trying them out in the jazz club. Echo is wracked with anxiety because he feels like he does not belong amongst the group of students with such outstanding talents, to the extent that they have a panic attack. During the panic attack, they try to flee the mansion by grasping the front door handle, which electrocutes them and knocks them out. Forte Solo Ultimate Opera Singer. A theatrical and dramatic person. Interested in art, and enjoys trying to surmise artists' intentions. Kanon Ota Curt and defensive. She is the only student who was allowed to keep one of her possessions - her camera. She is the Ultimate Photographer. She is not a portrait photographer, but instead a Rückenfigur photographer, one who specializes in photos taken from the back. Lyle D. Termina Enjoys toying with others to get a reaction out of them. He is the Ultimate Puzzlemaster, and an expert of all kinds of puzzles, including word puzzles, block puzzles, escape room puzzles. AFter Echo is electrocuted, Lyle wonders if the mansion is some kind of elborate escape room puzzle or ARG. "it's a type of game that is interacted with through different media experiences whether it be online or in real life. Tasks range from decrypting audio logs on a website to doing something odd like cleaning up local cemeteries. Well, they're typically employed to the public to boost attention for a product. If this is an ARG, there must be a puppet-master that's setting these things up, much like an escape room's gamemaster." When he learns that the Preservation Project is a killing game, he becomes immediately closed off to others in the group, denying that they are friends and suspicious that one of them is the puppet-master behind the game. Missy Vesper Self assured, terse and quite uptight. Ultimate Tactician, specialising in political campaign tactics and strategies. Has been at the forefront of numerous political campaigns and battles where she was employed to strategize against opponents. While some could be viewed as manipulating peoples' perceptions, she feels that her intent is actually neutral and at the will of the voting public. Pandora Espère Ultimate Baker. A gentle person. Speaks French. Uses the kitchen in the mansion to bake, made croissants for everyone on their first day. Echo and Ashley are both blown away by how delicious they are. Pandora likes to bake because she loves to see the look on peoples' faces when they eat something delectable, finds it priceless that she gets to give people the warm fuzzy feeling of tasting their favourite food. Raised by two mothers, a teacher and a baker. Pandora was homeschooled. Her parents taught her everything she knows about baking, and quickly came to cherish the enjoyment people felt when tasting her baked goods, which caused her to fall in love with baking. The next morning, baked a huge basket of baked goods for the other students' breakfast as a treat. Sei Konno A nervous, jumpy, shy and introverted girl. She is the Ultimate Watchmaker, but downplays what she does and doesn't feel worthy of her lofty title. Her watches sell for extraordinarily high sums of money, and was once offered three luxury cars for a sing watch. In her opinion, she simply "tinkers with watches", but she does not particularly care about the money. Zero=